Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to wind screens. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide wind screens for photovoltaic arrays and methods thereof. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to ground-mounted photovoltaic arrays. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Photovoltaics convert sunlight into electricity, providing a desirable source of clean energy. A conventional photovoltaic array often includes one or more strings, and each string usually includes one or more photovoltaic modules (e.g., one or more solar panels) that are connected in series. The photovoltaic array, for example, is connected to a central inverter, which provides an alternating current (AC) connection to a power grid. After one or more photovoltaic arrays are installed, one or more photovoltaic modules (e.g., one or more solar panels) may be damaged by strong wind.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for operation of one or more photovoltaic arrays in windy environment.